


Dancing on the Fury Road

by Daydreamisallihave



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Dance, F/F, F/M, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-14 20:55:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5758528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daydreamisallihave/pseuds/Daydreamisallihave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mad Max Dancers AU written for the prompt "Take your fandom with you", in which you write an alternative universe based in your job.</p><p>"Following the advise of their therapist, Capable, Toast, Dag and Cheedo decided to create their own play of threatical dance."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Like the sun falling into the earth

**Author's Note:**

> I fell for this prompt as soon as I saw it on Tumblr, and I work as a bellydance and fusion bellydance teacher and performer, so this happened.  
> For now, I don't specify the girls are doing bellydance because they have been taught a lot of different dance styles, not just that, and I wanted it to be open to the reader's interpretaton. Whatever style you like the most.
> 
> I've created a backstory for this fic which seems to me weirdly detailed and dark considering how silly this idea is, but I couldn't help myself.  
> I hope I'll be able to explore it as I keep writting this.
> 
> I'm not sure how regulary this'll be updated, neither I know if there'd be anybody interested in reading it.
> 
> Please, forgive my mediocre English, is not my mother tongue.
> 
> And I'm sorry the title is quite mediocre. Me= 0 imagination.
> 
> Hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoyed creating it.

“Like the sun falling into the earth.”

The Dag had said when asked her opinion about how the lighting for the first act of the play should be. And true, that sounded quite perfect for showing the world turning into a wasteland, but Capable wasn’t  sure of how that might look. Sometimes it was difficult to understand what the Dag saw in her mind, but she always had original ideas and she had written almost all the play herself.

Capable was sure of just two things. First, the modest lights of the tiny stage were not good enough for what Dag had in mind.  It was what you could expect from a social center’s conference-room turned into a sort of little theater. Second, she didn’t understand how the device controlling the lights worked.

It had taken her ten minutes just to figure out how to turn everything on and now she was trying to figure out which buttons turned which lights of the stage on. There were too many, but she didn’t want to give up and ask any of her sisters to try, she was sure she was capable of make that thing work, she just needed a little more time.

“Do you need help?” A voice suddenly asked, and Capable jumped. She had been so focused she hadn’t notice anyone approaching, but there was a man in the doorway, and he had the bluest eyes Capable had ever seen.

“No, it’s fine.” Capable replied, but then she thought it better. Her sisters were going to be pissed if they couldn’t make the lights work, and it was silly to refuse help just because her pride was telling her to prove she was able to make them work by herself.

“Actually, yes, do you know how this thing works?” The man nodded his head while grinning, and Capable couldn’t help but grin back, it was contagious.

“Yes, I’ve been working here for a while now.” He replied, walking inside the small room and standing next to Capable, pressing some buttons Capable hadn’t even known the device had.

“You are the lighting technician?” Capable asked, hoping she had said the right term. She was still quite new to all that theater thing.

“Not really.” The man replied, looking from the device to her, still with that cute smile on his face. “I do a bit of everything here in the center, but I like helping with lighting and sound when it’s needed. Sadly all this machines and devices are quite old and rusty, but I’ve done some modifications to them. Like, now there are lights of different colours, not only white.”

“Really? You did that? That’s so wonderful.” Maybe it wasn’t as difficult as it sounded to her, but considering Capable hadn’t even been able to turn everything on successfully, she was genuinely impressed.  Her words made the man look really proud, and his eyes lighted up.

“Thank you…well…it’s nothing…not really…wasn’t that difficult…just wanted to improve it… I like working with machines…so it was my pleasure…and easy…so…” He babbled before trailing off. He was rather adorable.

“So…what do you need to do?” He asked after a moment in which they just stared at each other.

“Well…” Capable was sure the Dag’s words were going to sound silly, but there she went. “We wanted it to look like it the sun had fallen into the earth.”

The man’s blue eyes opened wide at her words. “You are doing a play about the sun melting the earth?” He asked, sounding so impressed that Capable was almost tempted to say yes.

“No, it’s…I don’t know how to explain the play, it’s a bit abstract…” She tried to think the quickest way. “It’s about the world turning into a wasteland, and all seems dead and lost, but then after some time, some sleeping seeds wake up and began turning the world into a green place again.” Okay, it sounded silly and weird, and very much the Dag’s style.

The man didn’t seem to think that way, though, he just smiled to her. “That sounds cool too.”

“So…like if the sun had fallen into the earth…” The man mumbled, maybe for himself, turning back to the device. “Maybe like the colour of your hair, so shiny…”

He pressed some buttons and the lights illuminating the stage turned red. Through the glass, Capable saw the Dag gesturing ‘no’ from the stage, and she let out a sigh. “I think it’s not what she’s looking for.”

“No, it doesn’t look like I thought it would…” The man said, turning the lights white again. “I’m afraid the device it’s too old and basic,  and also there aren’t lights of enough different colours to do what you want…”

He was looking at her like he was truly sorry and sad, and maybe even as if he were a bit afraid of disappointing her. Or maybe Capable was just imagining things. But anyway, it made her want to comfort him, to stroke his cheek and tell him everything was alright.

She stopped herself before she could embarrass herself doing anything like that.

“It’s alright, really, we don’t even know what we want.” She assured him. “And if it weren’t for you, I wouldn’t even have been able to turn the lights of the stage on. Thank you.”

“You are welcome.” For Capable’s relieve, the man was smiling again. “It’s easy, really, and anyway I’m always around, so, whenever you need help…”

“Thank you, you are very kind.” Capable grinned to him, and he grinned back, and she didn’t know how he did it but he looked even cuter than before.

“If you want…maybe…if you are interested I could, maybe, teach you how to use all this? If you are free sometime… although if you don’t want it’s alright, I’ll help you with the lights…maybe you find it boring…” He trailed off.

“I’d love to learn how to use all this machines.” Capable assured him before he could take back his words. It was quite lovely. “I don’t have time now, but tomorrow, maybe?”

“Yes, yes, tomorrow is perfect.” He smiled brightly again. “I’ll be here again.”

“Great. I’m Capable, by the way.”

“I’m Nux.”

……………………

Toast stretched her back with a groan. It usually didn’t bother her that much, maybe she had over worked herself that evening.

She changed her clothes and took her bag, it was time she left. Toast wasn’t even supposed to be in the social center that late, when it was officially closed. But Max, one of the owners, had given her a key when he found her hiding in a room by herself, listening to music. The man was quite a loner himself, so probably he understood her.

Toast wasn’t sure how Max had ended co-owning a social center, he didn’t seem that kind of man. She didn’t know much about him, even though he was friends with Furiosa. Sort of. He was a weird man, but a good man nonetheless.

It was him who had talked the other owners into lend the social center’s  small theater-room to her and her sisters, for their play, as long as a room with a mirror where they could rehearse.

Toast used to go there late every evening, when the center was closed, empty and silent. It was the only moment she had for herself, to be alone.

It wasn’t that she didn’t love her sisters and didn’t enjoy expending time with them, but she lived with them in Furiosa’s  always crowded and noisy house. With them there also lived a group of women who called themselves the vuvalini and who were Furiosa’s friends, and her mother’s before her. The vuvalini worked in the social center too, helping women in need. They had helped Toast and her sisters too.

With all that people, there was no way to be in silence or alone, and no matter how much Toast loved them, she needed time for herself. Max probably understood her. He had just given her the key without explaining much or asking any question.

Also, and Toast would never admit it aloud, even to herself, she liked to go there to practice alone, without her sisters, so she would feel less self-conscious and she could practice more. She was certain she wasn’t as good of a dancer as her sisters were. But it wasn’t her fault the others had been learning since they were little kids, while she had started when she was already a teen.

Besides, she hadn’t the same relationship towards dance that her sisters had. No matter everything that had happened, everything that had brought them to start taking dance lessons, her sisters loved to dance wholeheartedly, while Toast loved it and resent it at equal parts.

But from all the things her therapist had suggested, dance what was she had liked the most, besides it was something she already knew how to do and something she could do together with her sisters. And making their play was being more fun than she had first expected.

On her way out, Toast heard some noises coming from a room, and when she walked closer she saw light through the door and the shadow of a silhouette. She tensed. There wasn’t anybody there when she had gotten into the center, it had been closed, and she had locked the door behind her.

Had someone sneaked in and was trying to steal something? Toast didn’t know what to do.

Finally, she took the small taser she kept in her bag and walked towards the room.

“Don’t move!” She yelled as she walked into the room, aiming the taser. As she had supposed there was a man in there, rummaging through a drawer full of keys. He looked up to Toast, seeming almost as startled as her. He was very tall and board, and for a moment Toast was afraid even with the taser she wouldn’t be able to stop him if he attacked her. His face was the scariest part, with a gross scar going from the corner of his mouth up through his cheek.

“What are you doing here?” Toast asked, although she was more than sure he was a thug. The man had stopped looking surprised and was now looking annoyed, glaring at her, but Toast refused to show any kind of fear. “Answer and don’t move or I taser you.” She threatened.

“I work here!” The man yelled back angrily, but fortunately he didn’t make a move towards her. “I was supposed to store those boxes in one of the rooms, but I couldn’t find the key. I only have the key of the main door of the center.” He pointed to some boxes in front of him before showing Toast a key right like the one Max had given to her.

“Oh…” Toast didn’t know if she should believe him or not. It sounded plausible, the door of the center wasn’t easy to force, and even though the man looked like a thug, she knew not to judge people by the way they looked. Still, she was suspicious. “The center is closed now, none is supposed to be here.”

“So what are you doing here then?” He retorted, and Toast glared at him but said nothing.

“Will you let me finish my job, it’s late.” He said, sounding exasperated, and Toast moved away from the door but kept the taser in her hand.

The man ignored her while he looked for the key he needed, but when he found it, he looked back at Toast and then to the taser.

“I’m not going to hurt you.”  He said, but Toast just glared at him again. She refused to allow him to think she was scared of him. She wasn’t.

The man shrugged, took the boxes and left the room . Toast kept a close eye on him while he brought the boxes to a storage room. It seemed to amuse the man, who seemed almost about to laugh at Toast.

Once he was done, he walked to the main door.

“Don’t forget to lock the door when you leave.” He said to Toast before leaving the center without looking back at her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Dellanir and Fadagaski for their kind comments in the last chapter, and thanks to everone who left kudos.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter too, and I apologize in advance for my mediocre English.  
> Let me know your thoughts, your comments and kudos make me happy.

Cheedo watched Dag stretch. It wasn’t really yoga, although it mostly looked like it, but it was Dag’s own creation. She moved like she felt it, not only when dancing but also when stretching or just walking, always fluid and organic, always ethereal. Pure movement and art.

Cheedo envied her, she wished she could move like Dag, movements and feelings flowing through her body without effort. Cheedo knew she was a good dancer herself, maybe technically the best of all her sisters. But she was too technical, too perfectionist, she had nothing of Dag’s free abandonment, which made her so unique and charming to watch.

Cheedo loved to watch the Dag move, not only when she danced but anytime she moved. Maybe she loved the Dag herself, too. Cheedo was wondering it lately. Her feelings were confusing.

She was lost in thought, looking at the Dag move hypnotically, when the Dag looked up to her and smiled. Cheedo felt butterflies fluttering in her belly. Maybe her feelings weren’t that confusing, she just had to accept them.

But it scared her to think what the Dag might think if she noticed.

Maybe she’d think it weird, like if Cheedo were her little sister for real. After all, they had lived almost like that since they were kids.

“Come back to earth.” The Dag said, chuckling, and Cheedo blushed embarrassed. She was glad the Dag couldn’t read her thoughts.

“Yeah, sorry…” She murmured. “Where is everybody?”

“Toast is talking with Max, I don’t know about what.” The Dag replied, sitting down on the floor cross-legged. “And Capable is in the theater, talking about the lighting with that guy she met.”

“The cute one with the blue eyes?” Cheedo asked, sitting down next to Dag. She loved a good gossip, and something told her that Capable and that man were going to be gossiping topic for some time.

“I guess he’s kind of cute.” The Dag shrugged.

“Capable said she thinks he’s sweet and kind, she finds him cute.” Cheedo couldn’t help a giggle.

“But she just met him for a few minutes.” The Dag frowned. “Do you think she fancies him?”

“I don’t know. Maybe she likes him but she didn’t know it yet.” Could happen to anybody.  It had happened to Cheedo. “Anyway, he looked like he was nice, didn’t him? Even though I just saw him for a moment through the glass… And Capable said he is.”

“Yes, he looked nice but we don’t know him. I’m going to need to have some words with him if Capable is interested in him.” The  Dag frowned thoughtfully.

“If he were dangerous Capable would have notice.” Cheedo assured her, and she timidly rested her head on the Dag’s shoulder. “You don’t have to worry.”

“I guess you are right. I just don’t want anything bad happening to any of you again.” The Dag turned her head to plant a kiss on Cheedo’s forehead.

“I know…” Cheedo let out a sigh, her mood darkened by memories even though the Dag kissing her forehead had made her feel butterflies again. “But we are going to be alright now. We are safe.” She was reassuring herself as much as the Dag.

“You are right.” In one fluid movement the Dag got up to her feet, reaching out a hand for Cheedo. “Now, let’s dance.”

When Cheedo took her hand, the Dag lifted her up and made her spin, making her giggle in bliss. She was afraid she was shooting hearts through her eyes, but she felt too giddy to actually care.

“Now sweet Cheedo, will you relax for once and let the music speak to you?” The Dag said as she turned the audio on. “Allow your body to move as it feels, let go…”

And Cheedo tried, she really tried, but she couldn’t. As always, she felt the need to dance to the music as she had choreographed it, to look at herself in the mirror to check her posture, her technique, every little mistake…

But it seemed the Dag wasn’t having any of it. She made Cheedo stop, grabbing her hands, and then she began to dance with her around the room,  away from the mirror, and Cheedo let herself go, allowing her body to be moved by the Dag, feeling for a moment almost as ethereal as her.

When the song finished, the Dag let go of Cheedo’s hands, smiling dreamily, and Cheedo felt totally lovestruck. There was no way of denying how she felt, not anymore. Not that she wanted to.

“I could never do that by myself.” Cheedo said after a moment of just staring at the Dag.

“You will.” The Dag assured.

…………………………………………

Nux  glanced at  Capable while she fumbled with the lights. He was afraid she’d catch him staring, but he couldn’t bring himself to stop watching her.

He didn’t know what was, but since he met her yesterday, he hadn’t been able to stop thinking about her, and now that he had her in front of him again, Nux couldn’t take his eyes away from her.

She was so beautiful, all her seeming to shine as much as her red hair, but it wasn’t only that. It was more than that even though Nux couldn’t put his finger on what. She had gotten into his head and Nux couldn’t pull her out. Not that it bothered him.

If only he stopped making a fool of himself in front of her, flushing and babbling all the time. Capable hadn’t laughed at him, though, she hadn’t seemed to mind. She was just so lovely. And she had seemed really impressed when he told her about the improvements he had made to the machines, even though they weren’t a big deal.

“So with this button I turn on the lights at the back of the stage, and with this I change them to the blue lights.” Capable said, pulling Nux away from his thoughts.

“Yes, that is.” He replied, and his head seemed to nod at his own accord without him controlling it. Neither was he able to control his excited smile. But Capable didn’t seem to mind it, actually Nux might even dare to say she liked it. She always smiled back.

“You learn very quickly, you are going to be great at this.” Nux said, and Capable looked as happy as he had hoped she would, smiling in a way that made Nux’s stomach feel funny.

“Thank you, Nux. It’s because you are a good teacher, very patient.” Nux knew he was blushing and he had the silliest smile ever, but he couldn’t help it. “But you’ll see, tomorrow I’ll have forgotten half of this.”

“I’m sure you won’t.” Nux assured her quickly. “But if you want we can put stickers on them and write what they are for.” He suggested, hoping it would make her feel more confident.

“That’s a good idea indeed, then it would make it easier to use, and my sisters could do it too without having to explain it to them again.” Capable smiled, butterflies playing inside Nux’s stomach again.

Five minutes later they were still in a storage room, trying to find stickers, posits or something like that.

“I thought this’d be better organized…”  Capable complained as she rummaged into a box.

“Yes, well…I guess Slit just dropped the boxes here and didn’t bother to organize them.” Nux knew it wasn’t fair to blame just Slit, he was supposed to organize all that stuff too, but he didn’t want Capable to think bad of him.

“Slit?” Capable asked without looking up from the box.

“Yes, he’s my roommate, my friend.” No matter how much they argued sometimes, Slit was his best friend. “He works here too.” Thinking of Slit, he remembered something.

“Oh, I almost forgot, Slit told me that he met one of your sisters yesterday’s evening.” He thought it was Toast, but he wasn’t sure. And also he didn’t want Capable thinking they were creeps because they knew their names.  “The one with the short hair.”

“Toast.” Capable confirmed, seeming surprised. “She hasn’t told me anything.”

“Apparently Slit ran into her when he was bringing some boxes.” Nux elaborated. “I didn’t know you were here until so late here.”

“We don’t, but Toast come back sometimes later, she says she wants to be alone.” Capable explained, rummaging into the box again and finally finding a pack of stickers.

“Slit thinks she mistaked him with a thug because she threatened him with a taser.” Nux had been so amused when Slit told him. If only she had actually tasered him and he had been there to witness it. He also made him admire Toast.

“She did what?!” Capable didn’t seem to share his feelings, she was looking alarmed.

“Well, Slit kind of look like a thug, sometimes…” And most times it didn’t bother him. “I’m sure Toast didn’t want him stealing something valuable. And he could have been someone dangerous who were going to attack her,  she had to protect herself.”

“Yes, well, said like that…I guess you are right…” Capable smiled to him again, and Nux couldn’t feel more relieved he hadn’t upset her. “Anyway, I’m sorry my sister almost tasered your friend.”

“I’m sure he had it coming.” Nux half joked, just to make Capable smile again. She did, giggling softly while she got up. Even her giggling was shinny.

“Let’s label the lights.” Capable reached out her hand for him, helping him to get up.

Butterflies came back to do weird things in Nux ‘s stomach when he took her hand, and maybe he had just met her, but Nux was sure this was that love at first sight thing people talked about.

 

…………………………………

Toast sighed annoyed when someone knocked on her bedroom’s door. She hoped it wasn’t any of her sisters wanting her to go watch a movie on tv with them, she was about to go the social center.

Then she felt bad for feeling that way, and rushed to open the door. She didn’t know why sometimes she had that urge to be alone, but she didn’t want it to resent her relationship with her sisters, or to make them think she didn’t love them and enjoyed spending time with them.

She forced herself to smile when she opened the door to find Capable.

“Can I come in?” The redhead asked, already walking into the room without waiting for Toast’s answer and sitting on her bed.

Toast stood in front of her, confused. “Do you need something?”

“Nux told me you met a friend of him, his roommate actually.” Capable said. It didn’t make any sense to Toast.

“Nux the guy of the lights?” Toast hadn’t spoken to him, or properly meet him, but she had watched him through the glass while he helped Capable with the lighting and music devices, just to make sure he wasn’t a weirdo who wanted to take advantage of her sister.

“Yes, him.”  Capable confirmed. “Told me you met his friend Slit, said you threatened him with a taser.”

Oh. That wasn’t good. Of all people who worked in the social center, this two had to be friends. And one of them had to be Capable’s brand new friend. And they had to tattle.  Great.

“It was late, the social center was closed, I thought he was a robber.” Toast explained, trying not to sound irritated. Everyone would have done the same that her.

“And the best thing to do is taser him.” Capable interrupted her.

“You should have seen the way he looked…” Not that he had scared Toast, but he did look scary. Anyone could have mistaken him with a thug under such circumstances.

“So now you judge people based on the way they look. Beautiful” Capable scolded her. “I thought you weren’t like that.”

It wasn’t fair. Toast was annoyed with Capable, but a part of her told her that she was a bit right too, so she was also annoyed with herself too. She just grumbled grumpily.

“Let’s say he was actually a robber.” Capable continued, and Toast wondered if it would be too rude to just leave the room and stop listening to her. “And you go to taser him but he’s too strong and he attacks you.”

“I wouldn’t have miss to taser him.” Toast didn’t like to be underestimated, although she wasn’t silly enough to not know that what Capable had said was a real possibility.

“Maybe, but what if you do and it’s someone who actually wants to attack you?” Capable insisted. “You go out late to that social center all alone, I worry something might happen to you…”

“I can take care of myself, don’t worry. Nothing is going to happen to me.” Toast replied, rolling her eyes even though she was touched. She knew her sisters cared about her, but still she felt all warm inside in a silly way when they voiced it. She had never wanted to make them worry.

“I guess you can, you are the one going around with a weapon threatening people…” Capable teased as she smiled to her, and Toast relaxed a bit. “But you should stop threatening innocent people.”

“He didn’t look innocent at all…” Toast muttered. Capable pretended she hadn’t heard her.

“Anyway, could you not threaten Nux’s friend anymore?” Capable asked. “Just…try to be nice? I don’t want them thinking we are weird or crazy.”

“Sure, it’s not like I actually go around threatening people.”  Toast  didn’t know why Capable cared so much about what those guys thought anyway. And did she actually think she threatened everybody with her taser?  “Look, I’m going out for a while, I’ll be back in an hour or so, alright?”

“Alright.” Capable got up. “Be careful and take care.”

“Always.”

 

This time, Toast didn’t put music and trained, she just sat down to read. Therefore, when the door of the social center unlocked and opened, she was able to hear it. When she went there, that Slit guy was there again, carrying a couple of boxes.

“Seems that you like to work late.” Toast commented. She hadn’t brought her taser with her this time, not wanting him to complain to Capable. Besides, she had talked to Max that morning and he had confirmed the man worked there and wasn’t a threat to her.

“Seems that you like to be here late.” He replied without looking at her, walking into a storage room.

“So you work here this late? Or are you just slow at your job?” Toast asked when he came back without boxes.

“I’m not slow.” Slit glared to her. “But if I can, I rather come here when it’s empty so I don’t  run into people and have to interact with them.”

Toast could understand that.

Slit walked out of the building without saying goodbye. For a moment, Toast thought he had left, but then he reentered carrying more boxes. She thought maybe it would be polite to offer her help. She didn’t, though.

“So, what’s your job? Bring boxes and store them?” Toast watched him as he left the boxes inside the room. He didn’t seem to bother with any kind of organization, didn’t even take the stuff out of the box.

“If only. Then I could actually always work late and avoid all the mediocre people who work here too. ” He turned to face her for the first time. “But no, I also do stuff during the day in the center. Run errands and what not. Just like Nux, you already know him.”

Nux. That reminded Toast of something. “You told him that I threatened you with a taser, and then he told me sister. She wasn’t happy about it.”

“I wonder why.” He replied in a teasing tone that made Toast glare at him.

“Sorry, I didn’t know he was going to tell her.” He didn’t sound sorry at all. “I should have guessed though, since he’s all head over heels with her. It’s embarrassing to witness, he just met her, he doesn’t know her at all!”

He was sounding quite grumpy, and Toast was starting to feel just as grumpy. Was that Nux trying something with Capable? She hadn’t told her anything. She could have introduced him to her sisters at least. Maybe Capable hadn’t realized Nux’s intentions.

“Are you telling me that your friend is trying to hook up with my sister?” She asked. And alright, it wasn’t her business, but she couldn’t help how protective she was feeling.

She didn’t know anything of that guy besides he was friends with this scary looking guy, and she knew for certain that sometimes Capable was just too good and trusting. She had the gift of seeing the good in people, and Toast envied it, but sometimes it could be dangerous.

“I just know that he’s all day talking about her and how great she is even though he doesn’t know her. He’s like someone from a crappy romantic movie, it’s so annoying to listen.” Slit was still sounding grumpy. “And your sister seems to fancy him too, because she asked him out today. Nux is not shutting up about it.”

“She what??”

 

When Toast arrived home, her sisters were still watching the movie. She gestured to Capable, who followed her into her room, looking confused.

“You ask Nux out on a date and you didn’t tell us? You could have at least introduced him to us, we are always in the theater while you two play with the lights.” Toast blurted out, and Capable’s face turned out as red as her hair. As if Toast needed any more proof.

“I didn’t ask him out! It’s not a date.” She said, flustered. “I just…he seems to be a really nice guy okay? Trust me in this, he’s a good boy. And I enjoy talking with him…so I asked him if he wanted to go out for coffee someday…just so we could talk more, see each other out of the center…”

“Well, it sounds like a date to me and he seems to think the same.” Toast replied, though seeing her sister talking so dreamy had softened her a bit, she didn’t know why. “Slit told me Nux doesn’t stop talking about you because he’s head over heels with you.”

“He is?” The silly smile Capable had on her face just proved to Toast that she was head over heels with Nux too.

She agreed with Slit, it didn’t make sense. They had just met a couple of days ago, barely talked at all, they didn’t know each other, they couldn’t be in love already.

But who was she to stop people from being happy, even if it was just briefly.

**Author's Note:**

> Well...what do you all think? Too silly? Too OOC? English too bad to be understood? I know, I'm sorry, I'll keep trying my best.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
